creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XXAce MissingNoXx
' Welcome To the User:xXAce_MissingNoXx Talk Page ' Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Holder of Death page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:52, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Advice Roleplaying is not allowed on this site due to its tendency to cause drama. If that is your intention, I suggest you find another site in which to pretend to be a "holder". Doing so here will result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Blocked For continuing to roleplay after being warned not to do so by an admin, you now have a one day block. Please pay closer attention to the rules from now on. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:02, April 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Actually, that's done with the template, it displays the name of whoever is viewing the page. However, I'm sure you are awesome :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:12, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:36, April 23, 2015 (UTC) on contests. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:20, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Admin Here are the requirements for admin, looking at your contributions, time spent here, and previous infractions you do not meet the requirements and have violated the site rules by roleplaying (even after having been warned). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:41, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Note The NSFW category is for stories that typically feature sexual themes/references (not suitable for a work environment.) Please don't tag it to stories that don't meet that criteria. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Advice Sign your comments with this: ~~~~ Make sure you are in source mode. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:59, May 24, 2015 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL OKAY OKAY So I was on ClericofMadness's talk page to ask a question. I then notice your post and got curious to see if you did make admin. So I check your profile. I then notice your Stuff About Me! Then I notice my username for most of my profiles online. WHAT THE HELL Why are you using that username?! Have we met or what?! ManthorTheGod (talk) 23:58, June 13, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Notice Please do not nominate stories that have already won PotM previously. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, I came across you Well, I have to say I was not expecting to see my name on your profile. You say that I know you, but where would I know you from, I have an idea of who you may be, but I could also be complete wrong, so give me a hint. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 01:43, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for nominating Memento Mori for PotM. I'm sorry to hear that you are bullied at school. Hang in there because after you get out of school, life really changes. You won't be stuck with the same people day in and day out, always judging you. There's loads of people out there willing to treat you with respect, so just work to be the best you can be despite the jerks and things will get better. :) Umbrello (talk) 18:34, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: WIP That rule was actually made because of stories like that and Happy Appy. Stories written in installments that rarely get completed in a timely manner. There're a few stories that are still incomplete after having been posted years ago that will likely never be finished as the author has moved on or abandoned the idea. Any recent story that is posted and incomplete gets deleted to prevent the wiki from having multiple WIP stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:29, December 16, 2015 (UTC) 199 Creepypasta discussion From SOURCECODE01, on your comment on 1999. Hello, I leave this here because i don't want to clutter up the talk page of 1999 with a long, drawn out argument. So, Your analogy doesn't illustrate your point. Food is always edible, that is the definition of food. Food is an edible substance. Creepypastas are fictional stories sometimes based around something true. I quote from the wiki itself, which is top of the seach page when looking up "What is a creepypasta" The definition of a creepypasta is: "Creepypasta are essentially internet horror stories, passed around on forums and other sites to disturb and frighten readers" Stories, as in fiction. Further proof, with deductive reasoning: 1. There are no paranormal things in the world 2. Creepypastas are about paranormal or otherwise otherworldy things happening, have happened, or will happen. 3. Therefore, creepypastas are fake. Simple deduction. Now, about point 1 I make, If you are already reaching for your keyboard, to tell me how wrong I am, and how paranormal things do exist, please don't. There is no proof that it is or is not. However, until scientists are presented with solid proof that they can test and determine the authenticity, the scientific community does not need to prove that paranormal things do not exist. Feel free to leave a message back on my talk page. Best regards, SOURCECODE01 (talk) 04:44, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re 1999 Hey, XXAce_MissingNoXx, Thanks for the response. The reason I'm being so formal is because I like to show everyone a degree fo respect and civility, rather than drowning them out with hate mail like so many others would do. Thanks for responding in kind, rather than substituting reason for volume. I get where you are coming from when you say that you were replying to something stupid, because I felt just like that, trying to convince anonymous people that my point is valid, all the while they are trying to do the same with me, and it's all over a story someone made up and published on a creepypasta website. Finally, we are both doing something stupid, since the whole human race is doing stupid things, since everyone has done something stupid in their life, I think that makes everyone even, don't you? So no need to call yourself stupid. (on a side note, did you know that a huge percent of e-mails and other electronic messages go misunderstood because there is no context, body language or tone of voice to infer from. For example, I could be being sarcastic, angry, or kind in this very message, but you'd never know because you can't see me.) On another side note, I made you this: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8XD_zfBZUSWQ1ZxV056Ti1NaU0/view?usp=sharing EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:44, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 06:37, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Done, best of luck to you in your future endeavors. You can contact staff if you're looking to shut down your account. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:32, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad to be back. You should definitely come back and hang around. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 17:52, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Welcome back, I locked the account you mentioned. If you wanted to use that account and have this one locked, feel free to message me back and clarify. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:22, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Signature There's a broken link in your signature - your talk page should link to User talk:XXAce MissingNoXx, but currently it's linking to User talk:XxAce MissingNoXx. Please fix this, thanks :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:58, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey man I have a story on the Writer's workshop that needs some feedback, called The Scary House, and I was wondering if you could read it and leave some feedback. Tide16 (talk) Re: Thanks, I'm well, how are you? If you think I should still be an admin, please spread the word. I was not supported enough on my application: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship/TenebrousTorrent, and I've made an application for rollback rights: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Requests_for_Rollback/TenebrousTorrent. I have since verified by email that my old account was SoPretentious. TenebrousTorrent 02:24, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :NP, that's alright, I'm hoping sooner rather than later. When continuing a conversation, please indent below the old message using a colon (:) at the beginning instead of a header. Two colons will indent a bit further to continue with messages under the same header. :TenebrousTorrent 02:37, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sponding Happy New Years Ace. I'll be a little less active than I previously was (due to classes and RL), but I'm still going to try and keep the wiki clean and focused. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:28, January 2, 2017 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back This is the fourth one. I don't think I need any more than that. I don't recognize your username... Memory might be a bit hazy. Were you under a different alt when I was an admin? Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 06:13, September 7, 2017 (UTC)